


Warm Homecomings

by spencerreidimagines



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Spencer Reid - Freeform, Spencer Reid Fluff, Spencer Reid Needs a Hug, criminal minds/reader - Freeform, spencer reid/reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 23:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29617386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spencerreidimagines/pseuds/spencerreidimagines
Summary: Spencer returns home to reader after a long mission
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Reader
Kudos: 8





	Warm Homecomings

His shirt smelled of coffee grounds and fresh linen, lulling her mind into a deep peace as she engulfed herself in his embrace. She’d missed him deeply; with her whole self she longed for his touch. Now with his arms finally wound around her, contentment settled in her core, rose up through her chest, and pulled her lips into a grateful smile.

“I’m so glad you’re home,” (y/n) whispered into the fabric of his shirt, “I’ve missed you terribly.”

Spencer’s chuckle rumbled through his chest as she peeled herself from his front to get a proper look at him, “I’ve missed you too,” he muttered, a fond smile on his face. He then leaned down and pressed a light kiss to her forehead.

“How long can you stay?”

His chest deflated with a sigh, “I don’t have the answer to that.” And when her face fell, he picked her chin up to meet his earnest gaze, “Enjoy me while I’m here.” He said.

She met his eyes with an almost mournful look of understanding, a regretful acceptance laced her words, “You’re right,” she responded, raising her hands to cup his jaw and brushing his cheeks with her thumbs, “I need to be grateful for whatever time that we have together.”

He turned and pressed a soft kiss to her hand, and raised his own to rest over hers. Silence settled between them, comforting and warm as a child’s blanket as they reacquainted themselves with the other’s gaze. The warm light of her living room bounced off of their skin, and eased their minds as slowly, surely, he leaned down and placed a soft kiss upon her waiting lips. Her eyes slid closed in bliss as her head tilted and his other arm wound around her waist, pulling her closer to him, and running his hand along her back.

“Welcome home, baby,” she muttered against his lips once they parted, a warm grin on her lips.

He could feel the warmth spread to his cheeks as he gathered the lust clouding over her eyes, and surged to connect their lips once more. When she hummed in contentment against his lips, he took the liberty of nudging her further into her apartment, and kicking the door closed with his foot.

He knew a night full of entangled limbs and whispered affirmations was ahead of him, and he reveled in the surefooted excitement that settled in his core.

At last, he was home.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my tumblr if you would like to request: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/spencerreidimagines  
> Here is my kofi, if you would like: https://ko-fi.com/spencerreidimagines  
> Thanks for reading my work! :)


End file.
